Hanuted
by PerfectOblivion3
Summary: Rating will change eventually. Warning:this is a yaoi!(SxR) and Kairi bashing! REVAMPED!
1. prolougeish

  
  
PerfectOblivion3:Hello everyone!  
  
Crickets chirp  
  
PerfectOblivion3:clears throatAnyways this is my first fic under PerfectOblivion3! My other name I shall not reveal because of.......stuff.stares at Sora  
  
Sora:Oh yeah! readingPerfectOblivion3 does not own Kingdom Herts? Hearts! Kingdom Hearts.  
  
PerfectOblivion3:......yet.stares at Riku  
  
Riku:I have a part now? Oh the warnings!sigh Warning: This is a yaoi!(man-on-man love). If you are a homophobe(which most of you ARE!) turn back now! And if you like Kairi you should turn back before you even read these words.  
  
Sora:Wait a minute, does that mean me.....and you.....and oh!blushes madly  
  
Riku:Something wrong with that?  
  
Sora:still blushingUhh no um I uh.....  
  
PerfectOblivion3: Anyway onto the story! The first chapter is a songfic, or songchapter.ANYWAYS Enjoy my story and I DO accept flames cuz I'll just delete them anyways! And just to ell you there may be mistakes so just ignore them! Have fun!  
  
Extra Notes:/blah blah/=thoughts  
  
Blah Blah=lyrics  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haunted  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Haunted(duh)"  
  
Night had fallen upon the Destiny Islands. The moon was full and the fireflies were buzzing around every bush. The high tide was about to flow in and a certain silver-haired figure emerged from the water.  
  
Long last words whisper slowly to me.  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside.  
  
I know you're still here.  
  
Walking through the water Souleater in hand(AN:the sword he uses in Hollow Bastion.)he walks up the beach ready to collapse. Still dizzy he looked up and saw what he thought was Sora. "Sora? Oh my god Sora I finally made it!" He ran up and wrapped his arm around him. Then gentley lifting his head said "Sora, I've always wanted this moment, the moment where I can say how much I love you. I love you Sora." The other was about to say something but Riku scilenced him with a kiss. Riku closed his eyes slipped his tongue into the already open mouth. When he noticed the other not returning the kiss and the stuggle he put up he pulled back to see what was wrong. When he opened his eyes he saw not his love but.........Selphie! "Riku! What are you doing?!" the brunet asked. Riku blinked for a second and then realized what he had done. Riku then started hyperventilating. Gasp after gasp was the only thing that escaped from his lips. "Oh come on! I wasn't that bad was I?" the bouncy girl asked. "This is no time for games Selphie." Riku said after calming down. "I saw you coming from the water. You didn't hear me screaming?" the girl explained. "No. I guess I didn't. I thought you were......nevermind." the silver-haired boy replied.  
  
Watching me! Wanting me!  
  
I can feel you pull me down.  
  
Fearing you. Loving you.  
  
I won't let you pull me down.  
  
The next morning he let Sephie drag him around the island to show everybody he came home. I mean, he was glad he was home, but at the time, he didn't feel like seeing anyone. Anyone except his love, his Sora. He daydreamed as Kairi was explaining everything that happened while he was gone. Then it hit him. Sora would never love him. He already loves Kairi. (AN:that bitch! Mike/Pat/Sabrina:Quit with the AN's! PO3: Okay back to the story!) Riku went from daydreaming to extreme jealousy. His eyes became more green than they already were. Kairi noticed his sudden change of mood. "What's wrong Riku?" Kairi asked in her annoying, preppy(if that makes sense) voice. "Yes, I'm fine. Where's Sora?" Riku said icily. "Haven't you been listening? I said he hasn't returned yet." the annoying girl said. "Yeah. Riku's having a little trouble with listening." Selphie said. Riku forced a smile and stomped away leaving everyone very confused.  
  
Hunting you I can smell you - Alive.  
  
Your heart pounding in my head.  
  
Watching me! Wanting me!  
  
I can feel you pull me down.  
  
Later that night Riku jumped out the window of his now abandonded house. His parents returned with the island, but soon gave up on their son's return and moved to a different part of the island. He didn't want to see them. It would only want to make him stay. But he couldn't stay. He had to fins Sora. He couldn't let anything get in his way. He wouldn't let anything get in his way. He was going to find his love no matter what it took.  
  
Saving me. Raping me.  
  
Watching me! Wanting me!  
  
I can feel you pull me down.  
  
Saving me. Raping me.  
  
I wont let you pull me down!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 1!  
  
PerfectOblivion3:Okay how'd you like it? I know it was crap but it'll get better I promised! Right guys?  
  
Sora and Riku making out  
  
PerfectOblivion3:Hehehe. ;;; Well you agree with me right guys?looks at Mike, Sabrina, and Pat  
  
Mike/Sabrina/Pat:.....................I'm sorry what?  
  
PerfectOblivion:;;;;;;; Well you can trust me right? Right? RIGHT?!?!?!? PLZ review! 


	2. Life for Rent

PerfectOblivion3:Hello again! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long!(not that any of you like my story has been acting weird lately.

Mike:PerfectOblivion3 would like to dedicate this to:

_**Nariko-Aolani-I'm glad you like my story! I thought it was a load of crap but you thought otherwise!**_

_**Riku-Soralover1-Even though you didn't review my story you're still a great friend and I thought you deserved credit in this!**_

_**Peace Angel and Dark Angel-I'm disappointed, but you still deserve a shoutout!**_

PerfectOblivion3:Ok I've been feeling really crappy with school starting and all. And I can't talk to my friend anymore. Ever. So I'm in the perfect mood for a depressing chapter! Enjoy!(If you can't tell, I'm taking this pretty well!)

Mike:Where's Pat?

PerfectOblivion3:looks around room Hmm....don't know. Don't really care either.

Sabrina:Well maybe I can find him.

Announcer that suddenly appeared:And using her psychic powers, Sabrina tracks down Pat by his brainwaves. It took her a while to find him.

Sabrina:Pat's in the room next to us!

PerfectOblivion3:Okay! Onto the next chapter! Oh and just to tell you, the first chapter was short because it was a prolouge.(sort of) It was just so people know what's going on. Oh and just to let you know, I will be naming the chapters after songs that i think express the mood of the chapter.

Ah yes! The warnings! Warning: This contains yaoi(SoraxRiku) So if you dont like it, why bother clicking on the story? I mean, I said it in the summary. I'd think you'd get the message. Oh well. Kairi bashing in later chapters.(YAY!) And maybe some author bashings!(YA-wha?)

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts..............yet anyway. Or the song "Life for Rent" bt Dido. I will not use the song in this chapter but i still don't own it. NOW ONWARD!

Argh! I keep forgetting things! /blah blah/=thinking,(this time it will be right.)

Haunted

chapter two

"Life For Rent"

He would leave just as he came. Without a care except to see his only love. As he carried a bag over his shoulder, he took one last look at his house. He missed this place so much and having to leave after such a short time made his concience start a World War in his mind. /Come on! You can't go! You have a family here! He'll return someday! You just got here!/. "I guess....." Riku started. "NO! I can't give up on Sora! I _will_ find him! I don't care if I die out there! Only if I can see him again!" Riku debated with himself. /And risk your life just to find one person? There are many people here. You'll find someone new. Besides, you aren't even gay./ Riku's eyes widened at that last thought. He didn't even know himself anymore. He didn't know anyone anymore. It's all been lost into the darkness.(AN:I believe in a thing called love! Sorry, I just had to do that!)

Riku still pressed onward ignoring all that his mind was saying to him. It was as if it was trying to brainwash him. Brainwash him into not finding his Sora. That's right. _His _Sora. He realized it only a couple of months ago how much he loved him.

Flashback

He was surrounded by them. Their glowing yellow eyes peering at him with a hungry look. Their sharp claws seemed to be extending the more they waited to strike. All kinds of heartless were ready to take him down. Invisibles, Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Large Bodies. Even a few Darksides were waiting for their signal to strike. A cloaked woman appeared before Riku from a pool of darkness. The darkness seemed to cling to her body as she rose from the pool, the pool getting smaller and smaller until her body was completley above the ground, and the pool disappeared underneath her feet. Riku couldn't really see her face, as it was hidden under a hood. She had long, silver hair that could be seen coming out from the sides of the hood. The hair seemed to be dancing as if it were flames. "What do you want?" Riku said icily. "You of all people should know what the heartless want, Riku." The mysterious woman responded. "How do you know my name? And how did you find me? My heart isn't close to being fully recovered." The silver haired boy asked. "Foolish boy. Don't you know that the powers of the darkness never stop growing? It took some time but our powers grew enough to track you down." the woman explained. Her lips curled into a wicked smile. "Why bother looking for me you witch?" Riku said with a scowl on his face. The woman's smile quickly vansihed. "Respect your elders child. Don't oppose someone greater than yourself." The woman continued," You shall soon see the true powers of the darkness!" and she quickly vanished into a burst of purple and black flames that extinguished soon after. That sent the heartless shooting at him in all directions. Riku had grown stronger and faster over two years. And with that he leaped up into the air slashing at the oncoming Air Soldiers. They quickly vanished into a familiar purple(or is it black?)smoke.

He had overcome the Air Soldiers in one attack and suddenley everything he learned in high school came back to him. /What comes up, must come down/ his teacher's voice rang through his head. He winced when he noticed how high he was. He fell to the ground at a tremendous speed. Acting quickly he pulled his Souleater(AN:refer to chapter one.) and pointed it towards the ground. He had used this technique before but not at such long drop. When the Souleater hit the ground it sent out a shockwave obliterating the weaker heartless. All that was mostly left was the Invisibles and two Darksides. The Invisibles looked very weak, while the Darksides were already taking action. They both did their shadow-summoning punches. Purposely missing only to bring reimforcements. About thirty shadows then emerged from teh ground and all attacked Riku in one big ambush. As they all rushed towards him, Riku got in his stance. And just as the Shadows reached him, the ey on his sword glowed a bright green, and after a blur and a twirl of his sword then resting it on his back, all of the Shadows had become nothing but smoke. But the Darksides weren't finished there. They raised their hands at the same time and stuck them into the ground. And then they took out a peice of energy from the ground at clenched it between their palms. The energy burst open and fireballs were spouted everywhere. They even destroyed all of the Invisibles. As they hit Riku, punding him into the ground, he felt himself lose conciousness. His chest started hurting like it was about to explode. "No! I won't let you take it again! I've only gotten a quarter of my heart back! I can't! I can't!" tears started puring down his face as he screamed. "I can't lose my home, my friends, my identity, my........." He then saw a glowing figure come out of nowhere and slay the darksides in one blow. As he landed on the ground, he came over to the silver haired boy.

He outstretched his hand to the boy. "It's been a while." a deep voice said. Riku took the hand and noticed who the "glowing" figure was. It was "my Sora." Riku said right in front of him. "Your Sora?" the chocolate haired boy asked. "Oh no! No! I didn't mean to say that!" Riku said blushing. "Are you okay Riku? You look feverish." Sora said with a worried look on his face. Riku stared into his eyes untill Sora gave him an uncomfortable look. He then averted his gaze and blushed again.

PerfectOblivion3:Gosh! This is still short! Well I don't have much time because of school(coughof EVIL!cough)Well, I'm sorry PA&DA that it was still short! Forgive me!;; Well I'm in a better mood because of my BF!(THAT"S RIGHT! MY BABY ASHTON!) ANYWAYS long periods of time inbetween visits to has a weird effect on you. Sadly, I won't be able to write many stories cuz i got stuck in Calculus! And I'm in 10th grade! WAH!

Mike:Well she promised it would be better next time and it seems better to me!

Sabrina:PerfectOblivion3 could not have done this chapter without:

-PA and DA

-Asaire(for the battle scenes even though they aren't that great!)

-Nicole

-Mike

-Patrick

-Patricia(hehe)

-Georgia(not the state)

-Nariko-Aolani

-Riku(of course)

-Sora(of course)

-yaoi

-other stuff I don't want to type!

Announcer:Stay tuned for the next episode of "Before and After the Fanfic!!!!!!!!"Power Rangers theme plays in background

PerfectOblivion3/Mike/Sabrina/Pat(rick)/Pat(ricia)(who suddenley appeared):o0.............................

Announcer:shrugs


End file.
